Guinevere/Issue 1
This is Issue 1 of Guinevere, entitled "Pilot". Next issue Issue 1, Pilot Hi. My name is Skye Masters. I were born into this madness. I’ve never seen how the world was before the dead came alive. I have read about it, but I have never seen it. My dad taught me how to read. Apparently, before the outbreak, people went to something called schools? I don’t know excactly what it is, but my father told me it was a place where they taught people to read. I think about him a lot, my father. My mother died when she gave birth to me, so I have never seen her. I saw my father. He died nine years ago. A deadie bit him. We had to kill him. I hope I will never see anything like that again. Oh, yea, I have a boyfriend; Alan Tickbone. He was born one year before me. His parents are dead too. If you don’t know him, he might seem threatening, but he is really nice, really. I love him. Then there’s Rodney Skilner. A good friend of mine, and besides Alan, my only friend. Truth is, we’re the last three members of our former group. Everyone else is dead. “Skye!” Alan yells from the front of the house. The house where we’ve set camp for the next couple of days, is old. Obviusly, since nobody has built anytihing in the past 50-60 years. I am sitting in the former living room, now there’s no windows and it’s missing a wall. There’s an intact table in the middle of the room, and a somewhat intact couch. “Yea?” I yell back. As the only of us who knows how to sew, I am doing that right now, making us new clothes. My father taught me that as well; how to sew. “Need your help out here.” Alan yells. He went out hunting an hour ago, maybe he had something with him. Rodney is scavening food and supplies from the nearby houses. He went away an hour ago as well. I get up and head outside, via the missing wall. I see Alan dragging a deer. It seems heavy, so I run down to him, my usual smile present. The first thing I do is to kiss him. He drops the deer and kisses me back. I really enjoy these moments. It’s not often we have moments like those anymore. Where it’s just the two of us, kissing, enjoying each other. “Where’s Rod?” Alan asks me, looking me in eyes, brushing my hair over my ear. I make a shy smile. “Still scavening.” I say and place my hands on his shoulders. “Well, then we have time, right?” Alan asks, looking around. Of course nobody is there. We have been followed by some radiers a while, but that’s it. They won’t find us here. “I guess we do.” I say in a flirtatious tone. Alan smiles, kisses me and says: “Then get on your knees.” I know it’s humiliating; he uses me when Rodney isn’t there. I don’t know why, but I let him. I think I like it. I do as he says and kneels down. I begin to unzip his pants. I can feel his hands on my head as I close my eyes to take a deep breath. Later that day, we are all sitting around the table in the living room, eating some of the deer that Alan hunted. Rodney seems depressed as always. I don’t know why, but he seems really, really depressed. Maybe because the world has ended. It’s likely. I am never depressed. As a matter of fact, I am always happy. Always smiling. Always positive. I think I got that from my father. “I fixed your pants, Rod.” I say, mouth full of food. I read in a book about manners, but well, I weren’t raised to be polite, I were raised to survive.  “Thanks.” Rodney just mutters, without looking up. I tilt my head. “Are you okay, Rod?” After this question, Rodney pushes his deer away and gets up. He then heads outside with the words: “I’ll scavenge some more.” Category:Guinevere Category:Guinevere issues Category:Issues Category:Pilots